1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston of a rotary piston engine with a housing defined or limited by two sidewalls and a n-arcuate trochoidal-shaped casing or mantle runway; the sidewalls have an eccentric shaft passing therethrough and an eccentric of a n+1-corner piston is located upon the eccentric shaft and sealing strips of the piston in a planetary movement are subject to continuous engagement at corners of the piston along the casing or mantle runway; and the piston rotates with axially fixed sealing strips along the engaged or adjoining sidewalls of the housing, such sealing strips being provided along the sidewalls thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotary piston engine with such a sealing system is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 37 758-Eiermann dated Mar. 1, 1979 belonging to the assignee of the present invention, with which a piston sidewall is sealed-off relative to an adjoining housing sidewall via webs forming stationary or fixed narrow sealing strips, which follow the piston contour or shape with a small spacing and in which the radial sealing strips engage in slits or slots that are aligned with grooves of these sealing strips. The other piston side is sealed-off relative to the housing sidewall located with respect thereto in a conventional manner via axial sealing strips and sealing bolts resiliently located in grooves. The groove springs of these sealing strips press the piston with deficient operating pressure subject to engagement along the movable sealing parts with the stationary webs against the sidewall of the housing located relative thereto. In operation, the piston is pressed against the piston sidewall via effectiveness or influence of the pressure gases upon a surface with webs located externally of the sealing limit of axially movable sealing parts. Such an arrangement to be sure results in a saving of half of the axial Sealing elements although the production and assembly of the remaining sealing elements however still require a considerable cost and complexity.